DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Core A, Research Support, will provide administrative and budget management support for each of the Projects so that research goals may be achieved. Specific services are as follows: (1) Organize monthly program meetings in which one Project is presented for review and discussion by other investigators in the Program. (2) Assist with preparation of manuscripts, abstracts, and reports. (3) Assist with preparation and submission of reports to Animal Care and Radioisosotope Committees (Projects 1-4). (4) Provide administrative and secretarial support for Projects 1-4. (5) Organize and hold annual review by External Scientific Advisory Committee. (6) Prepare data for Dr. Seeger for formal annual review of each Project and Core taking into account the External review, peer reviewed publications, presentations at scientific meetings, generation of phase I protocols. (7) Provide budget management for NANT clinical trial consortium (capitation reimbursements for enrolling patients in studies), NANT annual meeting, Advisory Committee annual review, equipment maintenance contracts, and projects. (8) Provide support for core equipment maintenance contracts and core liquid nitrogen storage of cells.